sillystoriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kara's Macaroni and Cheese
Kara's Macaroni and Cheese by Andrew444 The Story Kara had a big idea on her vast mind. She wanted to make a very large, watery, and tasty serving of delightful macaroni and cheese. But before she could begin to cook the meal, she had to go to the grocery store to buy the one supply she needed to make it: a box of elbow macaroni. Kara hopped into her large, pink car. She turned the keys on, and drove along the city streets to Dora's Food Market, the main market in town. When she was just outside the crowded shop, she parked the car, and got out. Kara then walked to the shopping carts, and grabbed a clean cart. She walked to the entryway, and got in. Once she got in, she skipped past many other shoppers to the isle where the mac and cheese was located, Isle 5. She skimmed the isle until she found her item, elbow macaroni! Kara danced around in three big circles with joy once she put the macaroni and cheese into her cart (to the extreme annoyance of the customers around her). After she finished her 'dance', she ran to the checkout isles, and bumped into a cranky old lady. The lady was steamed, but when Kara did her dance again, the lady abruptly became happy. After Kara checked out her items, she grabbed her large bags, walked out the door, entered her car, and drove home. When she got home, she got ready to make a heartful dish of mac and cheese! Once Kara stepped into the kitchen, she walked to the oven, set the groceries down, and turned the stove on to 'high'. As it warmed up, she grabbed the mac and cheese and set it on the granite countertop. Kara watched the water boil, and when it was the right temprature, she poured the macaroni into the boiling, steaming hot water. She waited a long, boring ten minutes before the macaroni was ready to be served. After the ten minutes, she ladled the steaming, tasty macaroni into a big bowl, walked to her bag, grabbed the cheese flavoring, ripped the packet open, and dumped its flavorsome contents onto the macaroni. It was very beautiful to see the cheese fall onto the macaroni. It fell like rain. Once the "rain shower" stopped, Kara stirred the mac and cheese together while humming a lovely tune. It felt good to stir the mac and cheese, she thought. She stirred for one whole minute before she stopped and placed the spoon in the sink. The result of her stirring: a bowl of extremely juicy, tasty, watery, flavorsome, delicious macaroni and cheese! Kara knew her friends would love this appetizer! She called her eleven friends over to her home. When they found out she made such a huge dish, all of them ran to her front door. A ding-dong ''signaled the arrival of her freaked-out partners of life. When Kara opened the door, her friends were yelling incredibly loudly, "WHERE"S THE MAC AND CHEESE?!" Kara didn't have to answer them, as the moment they saw the bowl, her friends lost their normally calm minds!!! "WOW! YOU MADE THAT ALL BY YOURSELF, KARA?!?!?!" Kara's friends roared. She said in reply, "Yep." Kara's friends: "WELL, WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?! LET'S EAT!!!" Kara: "Here are the bowls, and... here... comes... the... MAC AND CHEESE!!!" Kara's friends shouted some 'cheering words' and dug in. The twelve ate for the rest of the afternoon, and Kara had one of the best times she ever had in her lifetime!!! '''THE END' Category:Silly Stories